As with fast-developing technologies of electronic devices, various intelligent flight devices emerge, for example, unmanned aerial vehicle including at least one camera, which can fly to a great height to photograph scenes and objects on the ground under control of devices such as a remote control.
However, in practical applications, when photographing is conducted using an intelligent flight device under an environment where there is a light source, the light rays emitted from the light source may be partially blocked by the intelligent flight device to generate a shadow. For example, when the photographing is conducted using a unmanned camera in a sunny day, due to the illumination of the sun, a shadow of the unmanned camera may be generated on the ground, and under such situation the generated shadow is inclined to be incorporated into the photographed pictures or videos.